Something Special
by Pretty Pink Kitty
Summary: Marron has a problem and she needs her parents' help.


Author Notes: Hello. Welcome. This is a repost. I had this fic up last year and when I recently read over it, I realised how childish it sounded so I decided to re-vamp it. Now, sit back, relax, have some popcorn, and enjoy 'Something Special'.   
Peace,  
Pretty Pink Kitty =^.^=  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
'Something Special'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
One year ago. . . .   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Marron, are you sure you want to go to America for a whole year and a half?" Kuririn questioned his only daughter. She flashed him a smile.  
  
"I need to get out of the house and go see the world." she answered, "And give you and mom a bit of privacy." She zipped up her suitcase, "But hey, don't worry. Marree and Ashley are coming too! We're living with Marree's family for the year."  
  
"I know, I know. Let a father worry about his only baby girl." Kuririn smiled, zipping the second suitcase.   
  
"So, where's Mom?"  
  
"Oh, she left this morning. You know how she is about goodbyes and all that. She doesn't want to have to say goodbye." Kuririn answered softly, "But she told me to say it for her."  
  
"Oh, okay." Marron looked saddened for a minute but then perked up. She sat at her desk and began writing a small note to her mother. She left the note under her pillow for Juuhachi to find. Tonight was the 'exchange your sheets' night.  
  
Kuririn helped Marron carry her bags downstairs and to the front door where Ashley and Marree were waiting.  
  
"Com on Mar!" Ashley said from the driver's seat of her red convertable. Ashley was your average blonde- except she had even less brains than normal. Marree was next to her. Marree's your average goth chick.  
  
"Yeah!" Marree said, "Today is the first day of the rest of your life!"   
  
"Well, you better get along or you'll miss your plane." Kuririn said softly, putting Marron's bags in Ashley's trunk.  
  
"Yeah. . . so, . . . I guess this is goodbye then." Marron said softly. Kuririn smiled.  
  
"Aw, only for 18 months. Hey, stay out of trouble, okay? And keep us posted! I'm talking weekly letters!" Kuririn said, hugging his only daughter.   
  
Marron jumped in the back seat of the car and put her seat belt on. "Bye Daddy! Love you!" Marron called as they drove off. "And don't worry! I'll stay away from trouble!"   
  
Ah, but this was not to be.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Present Day . . . . .  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"M-mom? Dad?" Juuhachi and Kuririn looked up from the dinner table as they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Marron?" Kuririn whispered, jumping up and going to the door. Juuhachi followed.  
  
"But it's only been . . . a year and two months. She's early." Juuhachi said as Kuririn opened the door, revealing a very gothic marron- a very 'pregnant' gothic Marron.  
  
"Marron! You're home!" Kuririn gave her a big hug, jumping up to her level.   
  
"Yeah, I had to come home early. Things were getting pretty bad." Marron said softly, her arms going around her buldging stomach.  
  
"I can see that." Juuhachi said, giving her daughter a good look over.  
  
"Yeah." Marron said softly, trying to avoid looking into her mother or father's eyes.  
  
"So, um, who's the daddy?" Kuririn asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter. He died a few weeks ago." Marron said quietly, nervously.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey, are we going to stand on the porch all morning or are we going to go sit in the livingroom?" Kuririn asked for an icebreaker.  
  
The three went inside, Juuhachi sitting in the rocking chair, Marron taking the couch, and Kuririn sitting in the overstuffed recliner. Another nervous silence fell over the house.  
  
"I'm sorry." Marron suddenly said.  
  
"For what?" Juuhachi asked.  
  
"Because I left and then things got really, really bad." Marron began, tears spilling over her cheeks, "Marree's mother kicked us out of the house because she caught Marree with some drugs. I never touched the stuff but Marree's mom wouldn't believe me. And then we were living in this abandoned building and I met this guy and he let me live with him and his . . . his. . .well it was almost like a tribe. But then I found out I was pregnant and I can't have a baby. And then he dies and . . . Kami, my life is just so fucked up right now! I don't know what to do about it!"   
  
"Well, you came back. We can help you get this whole thing straightened out." Kuririn said, sitting next to her. He put an arm around her.  
  
"No. I can't stay." she said softly, wiping her eyes, "I have to go back to America. There are some things I have to do there. I'm only staying a couple of weeks." she was silent for a minute. "I have something really important to ask you."   
  
Juuhachi moved to sit on the other side of Marron. "Ask away, Little One." she said softly, tucking Marron's hair behind her ears.   
  
"I'm in no way ready . . " Marron paused, "I don't know how to take care of a baby. I haven't got a place to stay. I don't have any money to buy clothes and food. I don't have anything. I had to hock all my clothes and jewelry just to make enough to feed myself."   
  
"Well, what are you asking, Marron?" Kuririn asked.  
  
"I want you to take the baby." Marron said softly, mantally bracing herself for the lecture she was sure would come. But it didn't.  
  
"You want us to raise your baby?" Juuhachi asked.   
  
"Marron, you could stay here with the baby." Kuririn said, "You've got family here. You've got us, your uncle, the Sons, the Briefs, and Muten Roshi. We'll help you."   
  
Marron shook her head. "I don't want you to raise her. I just want you to keep her until I can find a place to stay in America. Please. I think that would be the best for her. As soon as I have a place, I'll take her back. It wouldn't be permanent, just temporary."  
  
Juuhachi and Kuririn took a moment to process the information.  
  
"Just for a little while?" Juuhachi asked. She really didn't want her first grandchild living in some rotten, dirty old building until Marron could come across something better.   
  
"Just until I can be a good mother and give her a place to stay." Marron said softly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm getting too old to take care of a baby." Kuririn said softly. "Why not just stay here?"  
  
"Please, Daddy, Momma, I'm begging you." Marron gave him the puppy dog eyes. She could always get anything with that cute, pouty look. Kuririn seemed set but after a second, he sighed.  
  
"Fine. If your mother's up to it, I guess you can leave the baby here for a while." Kuririn said softly.  
  
"Oh, mother, please?" Marron turned to Juuhachi.  
  
"Okay." Juuhachi siad, "But only until you get an acceptable place to live in."   
  
"Thankyou so much!" Marron hugged her parents.  
  
"Now, go up and wash all that black makeup off your face." Kuririn said, "And change into something nice. I'll go get a plate of food ready for you."   
  
Marron nodded and headed upstairs with her little bag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Only a few peaceul days passed before Marron had to be rushed to the hospital to have her baby. After twenty-nine hours, Marron gave birth to a beautiful, healthy, baby girl with the prettiest deep blue eyes and fuzzy, auburn hair. The baby was lovingly named Haethe.  
  
That same day, Marron and Haethe were allowed to come home.  
  
"Isn't she a pretty baby?" Kuririn looked down at the tiny baby in the basenet. The baby bed was in Kuririn and Juuhachi's room so that Marron could get a good night's sleep. She'd been through enough for one day.  
  
"Yes. She's gorgeous. But I wonder what's up with that mop of auburn hair." Juuhachi said, reaching down and fixing the baby's blanket. "You have black hair, Juunana has black hair, and Marron still was born blonde." Baby Haethe yawned, closing her eyes.  
  
"Well, she must get it from her daddy, whoever he is." Kuririn said, "No use wondering. She's pretty and healthy. Let's go on to bed so she can sleep."   
  
The two bedded down and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside Marron's room, just down the hall, Marron sat at her window, looking at the stars over the ocean. She loved her bedroom and her bay window. It had a beautiful view of the ocean.  
  
"Dende, hear me. You know about her. Please watch over her." Marron whispered, slinking from her room into her parents' room. She gently lifted Haethe from the basenet and carried her back to her own room. She laid her on a pillow on the floor.   
  
"My Haethe." Marron said softly, "You're so beautiful. You look so much like your daddy. I only wish I could be there for you. But I can't. I have to get away. I can't take this any longer. I only stayed this long for you so you could have a chance at life. My baby angel, I love you so much." Marron reached down and touched her daughter's tiny cheek. Haethe made a few tiny whimpers but remained asleep. "I do this for you. My parents were wonderful parents. They loved me so much and they're going to love you so much. They're going to give you everything just like they gave me. You'll have a future, a home, and a family- all the things I could never give you."   
  
Marron leaned down and gave Haethe a kiss on the forehead. "I know you know I love you. When I'm gone, I'll be with your daddy. We'll wait for you on the other side. We both love you. It hurts to keep away from him." she whispered, gathering her courage and her strength. She gathered a ball of ki into her hands, thankful her mother had taught her about it at an early age, and plunged the ki into her own heart. She fell back onto the floor and died.  
  
The sudden burst of energy woke Juuhachi and Kuririn. They jumped out of bed and ran to Marron's room. The once pink carpet was now splattered with red blood. Marron was sprawled on her back in the middle of the room. Haethe lay crying on her pillow, blood beginning to soak into the lace around her.  
  
"Oh my God." Juuhachi siad, eyes wide with shock. Kuririn's mouth hung open.  
  
"Marron? Oh God, Marron!" Kurririn rushed down to her side, feeling her neck for a pulse. But it was too late, she'd already slipped into sweet oblivion.   
  
Juuhachi barely held her dinner down, reaching down and picking Haethe up off the ground. She kneeled down next to Marron as Kuririn ran downstairs to call an ambulance.  
  
Juuhachi said nothing. Just sat beside Marron's body, holding Haethe in her arms. She reached down, moving Marron's hair from her face. A smile graced Marron's lips.   
  
"By the Gods, Marron, did you plan this?" she whispered, "Did you plan to abandon Haethe?"   
  
She then stood, cradling Haethe to her chest and walked downstairs. In the livingroom was Marron's old play pen was. She laid Haethe down and then pushed all her thoughts out of her head, concentrating on nothing but making Haethe a bottle.   
  
Haethe laid in the playpen and began crying at the top of her lungs. She had grief of her own- at least as much as a baby can- but then she had her grandmother's on top of that. It was almost too much for her tiny heart. Her grandmother soon returned and began feeding her a warm bottle. It was just enough to soothe her back into slumber.   
  
Kuririn ran back upstairs, slamming the phone down on the stairs in his rush to get back to Marron.   
  
Juuhachi's scencors picked up multiple ki signatures heading towards Kame House. The saiyans had all woken up with the sudden ki blast as well.   
  
Once Haethe's eyes slid shut, Juuhachi laid her in the playpen and covered her with a blanket.   
  
Vegeta and the others soon landed outside and began banging on the door. Haethe opened her eyes and then began to cry again.   
  
"Open up! What was that??!" Trunks called through the door.  
  
"Hey, Cue Ball, Tin Girl, open the damned door before I break it down!" Vegeta threatened.   
  
Juuhachi opened the door, said nothing, and went back to the playpen, sitting next to it and holding the bottle up to Haethe's lips again. Haethe accepted her bottle hungrily.  
  
"Was that Marron's energy? Wasn't Marron in America?" Pan asked.  
  
"She came home a few days ago." Juuhachi said softly, emotionless. Kuririn entered the room and ushered them outside as an ambulance arrived.  
  
"What happened?" Bra asked.  
  
"Marron just killed herself." Kuririn answered. The group fell silent.   
  
"She what?" Trunks asked. Even Vegeta looked surprised.  
  
"She came back from America the other day. She was pregnant and she asked us if we could keep the baby while she went back to get a place to stay. We agreed. She had her baby yesterday. Then tonight she killed herself." Kuririn said softly as Juuhachi let in the paramadics. "She used that blast to obliturate her heart."   
  
"Kame, Kuririn. I'm so sorry." Goku said softly. The others nodded.  
  
"S-she had a baby?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, a girl. She's inside. She was sleeping in our room but we found her on the floor by Marron just now." Kuririn let them in. Juuhachi had Haethe in her arms in the kitchen, still feeding her a bottle.  
  
"Is that Marron's baby?" Bra and Pan asked softly. Juuhachi nodded, not looking at them, keeping all her attention on Haethe.  
  
"What's her name?" Pan asked.  
  
"Haethe."   
  
Pan and Bra turned their attention behind them as the paramedics carried Marron's body down the stairs on a gurney. They were ushered outside.   
  
"Juuhachi, I'm going with the paramedics. Are you coming?" Kuririn asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm staying here to care for Haethe." she answered, walking into the livingroom and sitting in her rocking chair.  
  
"Do you want me to call Juunana or have Goku stay with you?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Whatever you want. I'm fine." she said softly, her voice hitching. Kuririn nodded, his hand brushing hers before he hurried outside. Goku came in and sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Juuhachi." he said softly.  
  
"Don't be." she said softly, rocking Haethe.  
  
"Uh, did Marron say who the baby's daddy was?" Goku asked, looking at Haethe. She stared him down for a minute, checking out to see if he was nice or not. Finally, she decided he was quite friendly, she resettled.  
  
"She said he was dead. Maybe that's why she did it. Maybe that's why she killed herself."  
  
"Maybe." An awkward silence ensued until Haethe broke the silence by crying.  
  
"Well, she sure is a pretty baby." Goku said, "You two should be proud."   
  
"We are."   
  
Haethe stopped crying and turned to stare at the door as Juunana burst in.  
  
"What happened? What'd I miss?" he asked. The baby glared at him, growling softly. "Who's baby? Did you have another kid?"   
  
"No." Juuhachi said, standing, "This is Marron's baby. Marron died so now she's mine."   
  
"Marron's dead?!" Juunana asked. Juuhachi nodded, being reminded of her loss. She pushed the thoughts away, taking Haethe upstairs. Haethe began screaming at the top of her lungs- the choking grief wreacking havoc on her tiny scenses.   
  
Only a day old and her powers were coming in.  
  
Only a day old and almost the very last of her race in all the universe.   
  
This child holds a unique power within her.  
  
This child holds a key.  
  
This child was something special.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The End  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author Notes: Yes, I am writing a sequel to this about baby Haethe and why she is 'Something Special' but I'm not posting it unless I get reviews. Come on people- I need to know how I'm doing! Please? Pretty please? 


End file.
